Carl Grimes
'''Carl '''is a character in Last of The Walking Dead. The son of Rick Grimes, he's proven to have natural leadership capabilities, and experience far beyond his years. After the fall of Alexandria, and his reunion with Andrea, the woman had taken him in as her surrogate son in his father's absence. Biography Throughout the years Carl had his father, Rick Grimes, to look up to as he often took the position as leader on their long journey with many groups. As they finally settled into a strong community known as Alexandria it wasn’t long before Rick took control. However strong and well led the community was there has always been some sort of conflict, that being Negan. Negan, the leader of the Saviors, soon became a rising threat to Alexandria. Carl being so young could never truly become involved in the conflict, but he knew enough about Negan and his community. This conflict spread and even reached other neighboring communities that joined Alexandria, yet Carl’s father Rick could not fully fight back with the same amount of force. Negan took over and began to demolish the communities along with Alexandria.This led to Carl’s more recent situation as his father had given him supplies and told him to leave. Carl reluctantly left his home unaware of what would happen to it and his own father. For a few long months Carl was left to care for himself and survive on foot for as long as he could which was just enough. Due to the fact that Carl has nearly lost every sort of safe haven he made sure to continue on his own never staying in one place for too long fearful of getting too comfortable. Not to mention that each time he found himself settling the face of Negan managed to slip in his mind. Not knowing what state his father may be in and the itching pain of running away from the problem instead of standing against Negan sits heavy in the young boy’s head making it hard to trust anyone he came by. That was until he found himself at Tommy’s Dam where he now remains with a few other survivors that he’s grown to trust enough. Carl continues to stay alert and the dying sense of not knowing how his father and community stand as well as where Negan may be. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carl has killed: * Shane * Ben (Allen and Donna's son) * At least 8 unnamed Saviors * Numerous counts of infected Relationships Andrea Andrea is shown to be protective of Carl and had practically assumed the role of a surrogate mother to him after her relationship with his father Rick Grimes. After the war with the Saviors and being reunited with her at the Jackson community the two continue to live out their days in peace, the thought of what may have happened to Rick and their former companions being a recurring thought at the back of both of their minds. = Lydia Lydia and Carl first met in the Jackson's jail after Lydia had been captured and brought back to the community, coincidentally Carl had also been in the next cell due to an altercation with some bullies whom he had almost killed. Both bonding with each other during their stay. Eventually, Carl vouches for her and she is released under his watch. Lydia asks to see his missing eye, and after some reluctance, she is allowed to take off his sunglasses. Over time their relationship continues to develop, with Carl more than once risking his life for her. He frequently defends her when people want to attack her for being a Whisperer. The relationship eventually did reach the stage where they began to sleep together. As the two spent more and more time together, Lydia later told Carl after the Whisperer War that she isn't in love with him. Saying that they can still spend time together, but what they have isn't love. Lydia was unsure if it was particularly healthy for the both of them… she felt exhausted, like she needed time to think for herself… however she made sure that the two of them remained good friends, ensuring that she didn’t cut him out, she still wanted to be close to him. Although Carl still remains confused over Lydia's actions he has come to respect her decision, opting to be there for her even if it is just as a friend.